


Singing the Blues- or Reds...

by MikelaArts



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Gold is an even bigger shit, Green is a big shit, Green is pining so hard, M/M, Professor Oak owns a gang, Red is a little shit, Red is an ex-Team Rocket, Team Rocket is a rival gang, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Modern Universe-GangstersProfessor Oak owns a gang and allows his grandson, Green, to operate a restaurant where he performs as a semi-famous singer. Red works as a dishwasher in this restaurant and ends up getting on Greens bad side. After saving him from a few thugs, Green starts to pester Red to get into his pants. Its one thing to have Team Rocket on his back, now he has Green to deal with as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Green is going to be Green in this story because I've always known him as Green, never Blue. Professor Oak owns his own gang, Green doesn't actually involve himself in the business, he just takes care of his restaurant. In this story Red and Gold are actually cousins, dont know if Ill add Silver or not since I dont really know his character. I actually dont know any of their characters because I just got into this ship like last week so hopefully nothing is too OOC. Enjoy the story and be sure to comment!
> 
> BTW expect a lot of Bruno Mars songs

                Viridian City is the heart of Green’s fame. After all it is where he performs the most in his self-owned restaurant. That’s right, it’s just Green’s name on the lease, no Grandfather to fall back on if Green ever ran this place into the ground. Although despite what everyone thinks Green has a pretty firm hold on the business. He keeps everything in stock, even some things overstocked, has the best cooks Kanto has ever seen, and the best entertainment provided by yours truly. That doesn’t mean he isn’t an asshole. Oh no, Green has gone through plenty of servers who would take that fact to their graves. He knows he’s an asshole, hell he once fired a man for simply looking at him.

        It’s his business however, he can run it as he pleases. He wasn’t worried over anyone coming for revenge with his grandfather being the top gangster in the region, anyone would be stupid to try. That, and Green always made sure that two bodyguards were with him at all times, he wasn’t one to take chances. Green takes a small breath, getting ready to go onto the stage to perform. Perhaps he’ll sing a sad song today and make the girls weep and try to comfort him, or maybe he’ll sing a love song and make them woe over him. Hm, it has been a while since hes taken someone home… love song it is then.

        “Mr. Oak you’re on in 5, do you have your song selected?” Green glanced up at Gold, his own advisor/technician/whatever-else-he’s-good-at-that-Green-can-use giving him a small nod.

        “Play ‘Locked Out Of Heaven’ and make sure the stage is prepped for me.” Gold bowed slightly before running out of the room to get the music in place as well as the dancers and the stage. Green looked over his wardrobe before settling on an open black shirt with purple pants. He always knew his fashion sense was to die for. He smiled to himself as he dressed, making sure to spray some body oil on his chest for the added effect before heading out to the stage. Green threw a small wink to the table of girls near the front before taking the mic from its stand.

        “How’s everyone doing tonight in my lovely restaurant?” The crowd gave a small cheer as he waved to them before settling down. “Tonight I’m going to sing a little song for the ladies, and gentlemen,” Another wink, “Hopefully I get the message through of what I want tonight, start it up Gold.” The first chords of the song sounded through the room before Green started his verse. Several of the diners immediately perked up, knowing exactly what song it was and what that meant Green wanted.

 

 

        “Thank you! You’ve been a wonderful crowd! Enjoy the food, tip your servers and good night!” Green took a swift bow before stepping behind the falling curtain, catching his breath. Gold quickly ran up to him, staring down at his tablet. “Sir the kitchen is having difficulties with one of the ovens and one of the fryers slipped on a discarded bag and caught his arm on the grill. He’s completely burned and we don’t have the staff to replace him this late into the evening.” Green let out a long sigh, rubbing his head as he processed the information. Idiots, everyone knew the protocol back there yet mistakes like this still happened. He was going to fire them all after today, it wouldn’t be the first time and he has a feeling it wont be the last.

        “Lets go to the kitchen then.” Gold shook his head as Green started towards the kitchen. He knew already what was bound to happen and felt slightly guilty he couldn’t stop it. Green slammed open the doors of the kitchen, walking towards where several cooks were standing, crowding the injured one. The cooks entire arm was red and sickly looking, defiantly 2nd or 3rd degree burns. “I-I’m sorry sir I-I didn’t see the bag and I-“ Green held up his hand, cutting off the cooks babbling. The last thing he needed was for the guy to start sobbing, Green had to worry about this lawsuit waiting to happen. “Gold get him an ambulance and pay for his hospital bills. You can come back to work when you’re healed.” The cook thanked Green profusely as Gold led him out the kitchen through the back to take him to the hospital. Green let out another groan before turning to the rest of the staff, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

        “Whose fault is this?!” Several of the cooks glanced around, all of them shifting in their place. “Well?! I’m down a cook and you idiots all because you cant pick up a fucking bag! I’m going to have to shut this place down if we get behind anymore and shutting down means I lose money! Well?! Any suggestions?!” There was a hard tap on his shoulder that made Green spin around immediately. Who dared to touch him so harshly, do they know who he is? He was met with a boy taller than him. His black hair hanged messily into his eyes, a red and white cap pulled over it. His red eyes stared into Greens, almost as if he was looking into his soul. The man pulled up his arms and started to gesture before pausing and doing the same thing again. It took Green a second to realize that the man was actually doing sign language. He paid attention this time around of what the boy was signing.

        ‘I can replace the cook.’ Green let out a scoff, looking at the boys rainboots and wet apron. “And who are you exactly?” The boy only stared at him longer, signing again, ‘The dishwasher.’ Green let out a loud laugh before looking at the other cooks. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” The man tapped him again, ‘No I’m not. Ive already trained to be a cook I can easily take over.’ Green rolled his eyes as hard as he could, “And who will wash the dishes?” The man didn’t hesitate as he signed with one hand, ‘You.’ All of Greens curiosity was immediately replaced with fury. Did this man really just suggest that Green, Green motherfucking Oak wash dishes?! Before he could tell the man off Gold cut in between them laughing nervously. “H-He means Ill wash the dishes in the meantime while he cooks! Green we’re already behind as much as we can be at the moment, its best to just let him cook.” Green glared daggers at the man before waving his hand. The man gave him a curt nod, taking off his soaked apron to put on a fresh one. He grabbed some of the gloves before hopping on the fryer and starting the food. Gold gave Green his tablet with other tasks to do before putting on an apron and starting the dishes.

        Green pinched the bridge of his nose before going to his office. Ah he almost forgot to pay the bills this month. It’s a good thing he has Gold to stress over these things so he doesn’t have to. Green frowned at one of the bullets on the list of things he had to do. ‘Oak wants to see him, guards will take him after work.’ Green grimaced lightly, he totally did not feel like seeing his grandfather after today. Green sent a quick text to his guards under the guise of Gold informing him that he will be brought to his Grandpa via a driving service. The two guards texted back acknowledging it, happy to be able to go home early. Green glanced down at his watch and cursed under his breath. He’d forgotten to take someone home, now they were already closed and everyone was probably getting the place ready for tomorrow. Green thought about the staff and almost decided to actually keep them instead of firing them all. Red eyes flashed through his mind, nope cant get too soft now can we? Green left his office just as Gold was about to come in. He handed him his tablet, heading out the door.

        “I finished my work, you’re dismissed. Oh, and fire the kitchen, especially that dishwasher. I want new staff by the day after tomorrow.” Gold balked at him as he left the room. Oh, how he hated to be the one to fire people. Green dug through his pocket before bringing out a cigarette. He pulled out his lighter and lit it, walking down the street towards his apartment. It’s been a while since he was actually able to walk home alone instead of having his bodyguards or a driver. In fact,… Green paused his walking, looking around the street. Wait, where the fuck was he? Has it really been that long that he doesn’t even know his way home? Green thought about this for a second before deciding that he actually never knew his way home, only where to go.

        “You look a little lost there.” Green let out a sigh of relief as a group of people headed towards him. “Yes actually, I don’t seem to know where I’m at, do any of you happen to know?” The group gave him small smiles that sent shivers down his spines. He only realized a second too late that they all had the letter R somewhere on their clothing. Shit. The leader of the group grabbed his arm roughly, yanking him down the street towards a seedy looking part of town. “You have a lot of guts being an Oak and coming down to Rocket territory.” Green pulled at his arm futilely as the other yanked him along as well. Didn’t his grandpa tell him not to get tangled up in his “business” for this exact reason? “H-Hey come on guys I can’t tell you anything! I’m not even sure my Gramps would come, lets just forget this ever happe-“ Green was cut off as one of the grunts punched him, knocking him to the ground. “God do you ever shut the fuck up…Do you guys hear that? It sounds like _him_.” The others looked around before freezing in place. Green rubbed his jaw and looked up at them from the ground. All he heard was a motorcycle, why were they so- Greens thought was cut off as a Man on a bright orange motorcycle sped past one of the grunts, hitting him with a bat and sending him to the ground. The others pulled out their weapons as the motorcycle circled them before stopping. The person climbed off the cycle wearing a red helmet, reaching into their pocket and pulling out a yellow device.

        “The fuck are you doing back here?!” The person didn’t respond, grabbing the first grunt and stabbing the device into their neck. The grunt shook in place for several seconds before falling to the ground. Green noticed then that the person’s device was actually a taser. The others glanced at each other silently before picking up their fallen comrades and running. “We’re telling Giovanni about this, don’t think you’re off the hook!”  The person scoffed slightly before staring down at Green. Green looked them up and down and figured out two things. One, this person was actually a man, and two, Green would kill someone to sleep with them right now. The man reached down and helped Green up, pulling off their helmet. Green couldn’t say he was surprised to see the dishwasher was his hero. Okay he’s lying, he was super surprised that it was him but he was thinking with a different head at the moment.

        “Thank you for saving me…?” The man took the cue, signing his name, ‘Red.’ Green looked him up and down again deciding that the man actually didn’t look that bad and gave him a smile, leaning on him, “Well Red, I do believe this is the part where the hero gets a reward for saving the damsel~.” Red rose an eyebrow, not understanding what Green was getting at. Green resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead trailing his fingers up Red’s chest, “I mean, you have a very important appointment to attend to with me and my bed.” Red stared at him again before his eyes widened, giving Green a sly smirk. Green smiled back at him, amazed that his skill was actually able to work despite firing this guy an hour before. Red turned back to his motorcycle, pulling on his helmet and revving the engine. Green moved to get on but stopped as Red raised his hand.

        “Cancel it.” With that Red tore off down the road, leaving a very bewildered and sexually frustrated Green in his smoke.


End file.
